Sacrifices
by Maddy Love Castiel
Summary: Castiel has always been a loyal solider in his garrison.This is all about to change because of a girl. Castiel doesn't understand his feelings for her because angels aren't meant to feel or show emotion. Whether she wants one or not, Sarah just got herself a guardian angel. Set towards the middle of season 4. ON TEMP HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Castiel has been a loyal solider for his garrison for over 2,000 years. This is all about to change because of a girl. Castiel doesn't understand the feelings he has because angels aren't suppose to feel. The angel finds himself wanting to be with the girl and protecting the girl.

Disclaimer_:_ I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. *Pouts*

A/N: Hi! This is my first Supernatural story!

**~ Sacrifices~**

Ch. 1- Stranger

* * *

><p>"Bye James!" Sarah called as she grabbed her coat and purse. Finally her long tiresome shift was over. James waved and told her to have a good night. He was a good friend of Sarah's and her boss. They had been friends since she got the job three years ago.<p>

Sarah Winter's was a waitress at Forrester's Bar. The job didn't pay much, but she enjoyed it.

She pulled her coat tighter to her body as a fierce fall wind blew her way. It was the beginning of November in the small town and already Sarah could feel winter on its way. Usually she took the bus home, but she had missed the last one.

The walk from the Bar to her house usually took about 25 minutes. The walk calmed her after a hectic day at work. Tonight it was unusually quiet. No cars on the road this late.

"Damn." She muttered as she dropped her purse. She bent down and grabbed it before anything could fall out.

As she straightened she heard voices coming from an alley across from where she was standing.

She quickened her pace. She got chills. It felt like someone was watching her. This was beginning to be a bad night. Dread filled her when she heard the sound of heavy footsteps coming closer.

"Hey You". A man yelled. He sounded like he was right behind her.

She started to run. Before she could get to her street, someone grabbed her arm. She turned to see an older man with a cruel smile on his face. His breath smelled like whiskey and cigarettes and she turned her head away from the smell. It made her want to gag.

"Let. Me. Go". Sarah managed to stutter. His grip on her arm sure to create bruising.

He shook his head. "No. I think you and I could have a lot of fun together". He said pulling her closer to him.

She started to feel tears fill her eyes. She needed help. Anybody's help. But she was sure no one would hear her. If they did they most likely would ignore her cries of help. This neighborhood was known for violent crime and muggings. People don't even try to help anymore.

"P- Please". She said tearfully. Somewhere in her frantic mind was the instinct to scream, but her lungs felt like they were frozen.

Suddenly a bright light flashed and Sarah shut her eyes quickly. She felt the grip of the man leave her arm. Her knees gave out. She kept her eyes shut when she heard the sound of flesh hitting flesh.

Sarah wanted to get up and run but she was too scared. She heard the sound of a body hitting the cement.

She felt a hand touch her arm and she whimpered.

"It's fine now". She heard a new male voice sooth her.

She opened her eyes to see the brightest blue colored eyes. Behind him, for the briefest of seconds she was sure she saw two black appendages sticking out of his back.

Then she fainted.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked it! Please review! **

**Edit:9/19/12  
><strong>

***I fixed some errors and made the chapter longer*  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. *Pouts*

A/N: Here's chapter two! Enjoy!

**Ch. 2- Savior**

* * *

><p>A deep rumble of thunder made the house where Sarah winters slept shake. She woke with start. She didn't remember getting home.<p>

_That's strange. _Sarah thought. She had glanced down to see that she was still in her work clothes. What the hell had happened last night?

Suddenly a flash of lightning lit the room. Sarah gasped loudly at seeing a figure near the wall of her bed.

A small noise of surprise escaped her as she leaped from her bed.

"W-who are you?" She said backing up against the wall. She needed to find a way out of the room. Where was her cell phone? She needed to call the police and fast.

Her hands were shaking and she felt a surge of terror rise in her as the figure stepped forward. Sarah looked blindly for a something to use as a weapon.

"Sarah Winters, you have no reason to be afraid". A low gravelly male voice said.

Another flash lit the room and Sarah finally saw the man. She held in a gasp.

He was beautiful.

At first glance she noticed a mop of black hair that looked messy kept on his head. Kind of like he just rolled out of bed. She took in his suit with a tan trench coat.

_Who is this guy a Tax Accountant? _Sarah asked herself.

Then she got to his eyes. Oh they were the brightest, clearest blue eyes she'd ever seen.

She seemed to get lost in them like an endless ocean.

She then remembered that he was a stranger, in her bedroom! Not the time to be fantasizing about a man who will most likely kill you.

"Uh you better t-tell me what you're doing in my h-house before I call the police". She said trying to keep her voice steady.

The man took another step forward.

"My name is Castiel; I am an angel of the Lord". He said confidently staring into her eyes intently.

Sarah felt a laugh build in her throat and escape. The man frowned but his eyes did not leave hers. Did he actually expect her to believe that? Get back to the crazy ward buddy!

_An Angel! There's no such thing!_

Suddenly a flash of thunder and lightning lit the room and a shadow of black wings filled the wall behind the man. Then as soon as the wings appeared they were gone. Sarah suddenly had a flash of a memory from the night before. They had been wings that she had seen.

"Castiel" cocked his head to the side.

"Do you still not believe?" He asked her taking in her stunned silence. A slightly smug look graced his face.

Sarah didn't know what to believe! To her this seemed like another crazy dream that she would wake up from and laugh about. But deep inside, Sarah knew this wasn't a dream.

Castiel took another step and soon he was right next to her. He stared into her eyes, his gaze unwavering.

Feeling a wave of tiredness made Sarah slid down the wall to the floor. She shut her eyes and felt tears start to escape.

Castiel sank down to where she sat and put his hand on hers. The warmth of his hands were comforting.

"Sarah, I did not mean to frighten you, I was merely trying to help you to understand". He said staring into her eyes without blinking.

She glanced up at him with bleary eyes.

"No. _sniff. _You didn't scare me, just surprised me as all". She said not wanting him to feel bad.

He nodded and started to stand. He held his hand out to her. She took it and he helped her to stand.

His blue eyes looked concerned as she swayed. He immediately put his arm around her to steady her. She was surprised at his gesture. Even he didn't seem to know why he did it. Even in her current tiredness she had enough energy to blush.

"Sleep". He told her. "I will explain more to you once you have rested." His tone made it clear not to argue.

Sarah nodded and he helped her to her bed. He pulled the blue sheet over her and put his hand on her forehead.

"Rest Sarah". He whispered and soon she was dreaming.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hey! Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be in Castiel POV!

Edit:9/19/12


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own _Supernatural_!

A/N: Hey all! Hope you're enjoying the story so far. Onwards to chapter 3!_  
><em>

**Ch. 3- Confusion**

* * *

><p>Castiel watched as Sarah's eyes fluttered shut and she fell asleep. He was confused as he watched her start to mumble in her sleep. Why had he felt the need to hold her as she swayed?<p>

He didn't want to feel this way. He didn't know why he was feeling this way. His superiors would surely punish him if they knew he was feeling towards a human girl.

When he had first laid eyes on Sarah, he had been looking into possible seals in the area. The Winchesters were currently on a case with a ghost spreading ghost sickness and he knew they could handle themselves.

His feet had just landed on the pavement, when he heard a frantic yell.

"_LET. ME. GO"!_ _  
><em>

He remembers feeling his legs take him at inhuman speed to sound of the yell.

Feelings, which he shouldn't be able to feel at all started to run through him. Rage was one and the other he didn't recognize.

He approached the foul smelling man from behind and put a hand to his forehead. Light illuminated from his hand. When nothing happened he noticed the man wasn't a demon after all. He was flabbergasted. Humans could be such vile creatures when they wanted to be.

He was shaking his head when he felt a fist hit his vessel. The man cried out in pain, and Castiel finally noticed the woman on the sidewalk, shaking in fear. Anger once again ran through him as he started to punch the man with fervor.

Finally after he was certain the man would not hurt the young woman, he knelt to where she lay. His wings shook with rage at the sight of her on the ground.

He put his hand on her shaking form and felt her recoil in fear.

He told her not to be afraid. That she was safe.

As the woman looked up at him finally, another feeling made its self known.

He cared for her.

The moment her eyes met his and he caught her head before it hit the cement, he knew that he couldn't leave her alone. He knew he had to protect her, even if it was the last act of good will he could do.

TBC

* * *

><p><em>AN: Small chapter. Next chapter soon. Sarah will finally get the answers that she has been waiting for! Thank you for reading!_

_**Edit: 9/19/12**  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own _Supernatural!_

_A/N: Hey all! I would love to thank all who have read and reviewed! It really means a lot! Sorry for the late update! Please excuse all grammar errors! Enjoy chapter four! :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 4- Troubled Emotions<strong>

Sarah slowly awoke as a gentle breeze blew through her room. She yawned and stretched her hands above her head. Her mind seemed to remember at that exact moment what happened earlier and she froze her movements.

Where was the… angel?

She gasped at the remembrance. An angel… of the lord? She couldn't believe she had been saved by an angel of the freaking lord.

Sarah was a christian and had been attending church since she was a little girl, and she did believe in God, just an angel she never thought she would see. Let alone be saved by one.

Taking a deep breath Sarah, as quietly as she could, got out of bed and crept to her door. She peeked out, searching for a certain angel.

A sigh of relief escaped her when there was no sign of him. Sarah turned to run into a hard chest. A scream tore from her throat. Okay maybe it was more of a whimper.

Castiel stood right behind her, his head tilted in confusion. Sarah backed up into the hallway. Her heart seemed to be in hyper drive from a certain angel who didn't know what personal space was.

"You… you can't do that!" Sarah finally was able to utter after taking a few breaths to calm herself.

"Do what?" The angel asked still looking confused.

Sarah sighed and ran an annoyed hand through her messy hair. This angel was so infuriating. The way he stood there with his head tilted, which she totally didn't think was cute, and looked at her like she was the crazy, overreacting one. She needed her coffee before she said anything else to him.

Marching quickly away from the angel, Sarah settled into her kitchen and began to prepare her coffee. The angel followed behind her and stood near the entrance of the kitchen watching her movements. She ignored him and finally after she had taken her first sip of coffee did she finally turn towards him.

"So… Castiel, do you mind telling me what happened last night?" There quick to the point. There was no reason to wait and Sarah wanted answers. Her memory was still pretty hazy and she wanted to know why an angel had saved her out of all people.

The blue eyed angel seemed to think about her words before he answered.

"You were in need of assistance, so I assisted you". He said simply. Sarah stared at him a second before rolling her eyes.

"Okay, that wasn't a very detailed answer.". She muttered to herself.

"Care to elaborate a little?" He kept staring at her like he didn't know the answer himself.

"Please Castiel, why did you help me? Why now? I've been mugged before and you never stepped in then." Sarah shot at the angel, her anger quickly rising at his cryptic answer.

Castiel looked away from her gaze and shuffled his feet. It was such a human kind of thing to do.

"I apologize for not helping you earlier, but I hadn't meant to stumble upon you, it was merely fate". He said slowly.

Sarah nodded taking in his response. So he was just in the neighborhood and decided to help a damsel in distress.

This seemed to stir something up in Sarah. She suddenly had to hold back tears that threatened to fall. Turning away from the angel, Sarah started to clean up so he wouldn't see her tears.

"So, you helped me. Why are you still here?" She muttered quietly. She didn't understand why he was still there. He had saved her from that vile man and got her home safely. She didn't need him anymore. Did she?

"I stayed to make sure you were alright. You seemed to be quite frightened last night". Castiel answered from behind her.

"Well I'm fine now. You can go". She said still turned away from him. At her words her heart started to ache. She felt the first of her tears start to fall. She didn't really want him to go.

"Sarah". Castiel asked softly when she didn't turn around. "Are you alright?"

As a response a sob tore though her making a noise escape that sounded like a strangled cry. What was wrong with her? Not even a half hour ago, she had wanted to pull her hair out in frustration at the angel, and now she was… crying because she didn't want him to leave. God, she needed therapy.

Warm arms suddenly wrapped around her. Instead of pulling away she leaned into them. She usually hid all of her emotions, but for some reason this angel brought them out of her.

"I'm-I'm sorry". She sobbed against his warm chest. He didn't say anything but rubbed her back almost awkwardly, like he hadn't done it before. Sarah sniffed and reluctantly pulled away.

Castiel took a step back from her and seemed to look her over. She slowly met his eyes. The intense blue almost seemed to hold hers. She could see concern in them.

"Sorry, for crying like that." She said finally looking away.

The angel shook his head at her words. "You have no reason to apologize Sarah." He said his voice a strong whisper.

"I just-"She paused not sure what to say.

"Don't leave." She finally whispered.

Sarah glanced up and gasped when she saw the angel right next to her. His stare seemed like he could see into her soul. It probably could.

"Okay". He finally said.

TBC

* * *

><p><em><em>AN: Hoped you enjoyed chapter four! Sorry it's late. I'm currently working on another story. Well, new chapter soon! Please review! Thanks for reading! :D__

_Maddy Love Castiel_

_**Edit: 9/19/12**  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own _Supernatural! _

_A/N:I really hope you like the chapter! Always, thanks for reading and reviewing! :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.5- Duty<strong>

After Castiel had promised Sarah he would stay with her, things got pretty simple with them. Sarah found that Castiel's knowledge on being human was severely lacking. She found it hilarious when he tried to pretend to know what he was doing.

"_Come on Cas!" Sarah said slightly annoyed at the angel. He was looking at the large isles of food in a curious childlike manner. Sarah had found this to be quite cute, until he started throwing the strangest questions at her._

"_Why must there be so many different kinds of… what did you say it was called?"_

"_Cereal Cas. And I really don't know, I guess it's because not everyone likes the same thing". Sarah said trying to explain._

"_Oh, of course" He said trying to sound convincing. Sarah giggled quietly. Like she said, he was kind of cute._

Sarah munched on the bucket of popcorn in front of her and cringed slightly at a zombie eating someone. Ah Saturday night movies. It had become a little tradition of sorts, since Cas had been staying with her. He enjoyed the movies that she picked, even though he didn't understand most of them. Tonight she had picked a scary one. _Night of the living Dead _had always been one of her favorite zombie movies. Even though it always managed to scare her, no matter how many times she watched it.

She reached in to grab another hand full of popcorn. He eyes were clued to the screen, so she didn't notice the other hand already in the bowl.

She blushed when she touched Cas', familiar warm hands.

"Sorry" She said feeling embarrassed all of a sudden.

He looked away from the TV. His eyes glowed a soft blue when he brought his gaze to hers.

"Why are you apologizing?" He asked her confused. The trademark head tilt that made her want to giggle.

She looked away with a small smile.

"No reason Cas, never mind". Another quality she liked in the angel, he was clueless most of the time.

She turned her attention back to the TV and they returned to the comfortable silence as the movie continued.

….

On a chilly night, Sarah noticed that Castiel was being quieter than usual. She was picking up the kitchen from dinner, and felt his eyes follow her as she carried the dishes to the sink.

"What's up Cas?" she asked filling the sink up with soapy warm water.

"The ceiling?" He said more like a question.

She laughed loudly and turned to him with a small smirk of her face. So he was making jokes now?

"No, what's up means, you tell me what's wrong, or what you're obviously keeping from me".

Something lit up in his eyes. Surprise probably. Sarah was really perceptive.

"It is nothing". He said with an emotionless face.

"You're lying Castiel". She said using his full name, which made him cringe. She's called him Cas ever since he had told her that someone had given him the nickname.

He cleared his throat and took a step forward.

"I am needed" Was as all he said to her.

Needed? What the heck did he mean?

_Oh._

Suddenly it hit her. Needed as in heaven needed him. He nodded, hearing her thoughts.

She looked away from him.

_Come on Sarah! You knew he couldn't stay with you forever! He is an angel for God's sake.  
><em>

"Oh, yeah of course" She mumbled quietly. He had no choice. Sarah wasn't going to make him stay.

"I will return to you Sarah".

She glanced back at him with a forced smile. "Don't you worry about me Cas, you just do what you have to do." She suddenly felt guilty for asking him to stay with her in the first place.

Sarah had some how seemed to have forgotten he was an angel, and he obviously had duties to uphold.

_No. You didn't forget, you're just too selfish to care. You like not being alone.  
><em>

The angel gave a nod and then he was striding across the room. He stopped when he was inches from her face. She stared up at him unblinking, wanting to memorize the contours of his handsome face. In case this was the last time she would see him.

Feeling brave, Sarah found herself leaning up and kissing the angels rough cheek.

She felt him recoil in apparent shock and surprise. Sarah turned her head to the floor and she blushed a bright scarlet.

"Bye" She mumbled embarrassed for her actions.

She heard a quiet sigh and then she felt a finger on her chin. Castiel lifted her head, so that she was soon looking directly into his eyes.

"Sarah" He started quietly.

"Be save. I will return to you".

Then in a flutter of wings, the angel was gone.

* * *

><p>Cleaning seemed to help Sarah get her mind of Castiel, so she spent the next day cleaning every spot, corner, and crevice she could find. Her stubborn mind still occasionally drifted to blue eyed angel and she had to find something else to occupy her time.<p>

Since it was a Thursday night, Sarah had work and she was glad for the distraction. Usually on her shift, Cas would come and stay with her until it was closing. Sarah always felt a thrill of happiness go through her every time she would see the angel looking at her as she worked. She felt save knowing that Castiel was there.

Tonight, unfortunately she would have to deal alone. Just like the old days.

_Sigh._

* * *

><p>"Sarah, would take this out to the trash for me?" Sarah heard James ask her. She looked up from her sweeping and gave him a smile.<p>

"Of course James, just let me finish this". He nodded at her graciously. James had sprained his ankle a week earlier playing football with one of his sons and his ankle was still healing.

Sarah grabbed the bag of trash, and threw her coat on. She shivered at the cold and walked quickly to the dumpster across the lot.

As she was turning the rustling of the tree branches reminded her suddenly of wings and she couldn't stop the sigh that escaped her. She had to stop feeling sorry for herself.

She quickly made her way back into the bar before anything else could start to remind her of the angel.

Sarah just hoped that wherever Castiel was, he was alright. She had never asked him about his family before. Usually he would try to keep the topic of himself off limits and Sarah let him, not wanting to pry.

She glanced up at the dark sky as she got to the backdoor.

"Please Castiel, wherever you are, please be safe."

She just hoped that he would return to her soon.

TBC

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thanks for reading! Once again, so sorry for the late update! I'll get up a new chapter as soon as I can.  
><em>

_*This story is on temporary Hiatus*  
><em>

_Maddy Love Castiel_

_**Edit: 9/19/12**  
><em>


End file.
